Transformers: Subterfuge
by SingingFlames
Summary: Starscream plots against Megatron. His weapon of choice: the Autobots.  Occurs between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. No OCs. Please R&R. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Truly, the indigenous lifeforms of this planet were convoluted, Starscream mused. Case in point, he considered the name they bestowed to the landmass he flew over. More than 75% of the surface was covered in ice, yet the fleshings called this place 'Greenland.' In fact, little green existed anywhere here. The Decepticon idly scanned for the color as he patrolled, compiling a ratio of occurrence between green and other colors present to pass his time. The results did not impress him.

As he circled toward the west coast, he strayed within a few miles of one of the human's scientific stations. The weather was clear – as it had been on Starscream's other flybys – and he wondered if the 'observation outpost' would 'observe' him. His alt-form, even if they couldn't see his Decepticon tattoos, should stand out here. They had failed to notice him repeatedly, and he grew more frustrated as time passed. But these were the same creatures that named an icy wasteland 'Greenland,' so he resigned himself to be patient.

Starscream left the scientists behind – the station still showing a discouraging lack of activity to his presence – and approached the west coast. Most of the human settlements clung to the coast, away from the prevalent ice. These creatures, while greater in number than the few scattered scientists, appeared more socially isolated. That did not mean, however, that they would be unable to serve his purposes. He just had to convince them to, without them knowing it. And of course, without Megatron or Soundwave, the latter endlessly watching and reporting from above, knowing. No one was better at subterfuge than Starscream.

He flew parallel to the coast, but just within the humans visual range. Adjusting his sensors to maximum range, Starscream recorded his scans for later. Megatron always wanted proof that he loyally followed orders. Starscream silently chuckled at the thought. Oh yes, he was monitoring for Autobots, just not like this. He thrived in the sky. That was no secret. So when he set up his own private sensor network, he hid it underground, well away from his native element. Soundwave, spymaster that he was, had his mini-cons everywhere. Starscream's system was primitive by comparison. But the others, Autobot or Decepticon, would not expect it. The tiny sensors nodes, placed near all the human ports and landing zones, had one function: to detect energon signatures. Starscream would continue his patrol, as Megatron ordered. But he hardly monitored them. His tiny drones would alert him to any arrivals.

_Soundwave_, Starscream opened at channel with the orbiting bot.

_Yes, Starscream?_

_Report._

Starscream ignored the spymaster as he droned on, reciting current Decepticon locations and projects. He didn't care. But ever since Megatron had dragged them up to this frigid land – and he had begun laying his own plans – he made a point to check in with Soundwave at irregular intervals. Since his sensors did not distinguish between an Autobot or Decepticon, when they did trigger, he needed to confirm none of the Decepticons were responsible for setting them off. He wanted the other Cybertronian accustomed to responding at a moment's notice. He couldn't afford a false alarm.

As Soundwave finished his report, Starscream snapped the channel closed without a word. Let the other bot think what he wanted. The spymaster was unwittingly complicating the Starscream's plan. Soundwave inhabited a major intelligence gathering satellite. And what he didn't directly monitor, he could easily hack into. The humans regularly used those satellites to search for Decepticon signatures, and images of strange vehicles in places they should not be: like a F-22 Raptor patrolling Greenland. Soundwave distorted those images, or completely altered them to mask the Decepticon presence. Without the orbiting bot's interference, the humans, and by extension the Autobots, would have seen him by now. Instead, he was reduced to pretending to avoid human settlements.

Starscream finished his faux patrol and circled toward the gigantic glacier that covered most of Greenland. He flew over a hundred miles inland before banking sharply into an ice canyon. Darting around ragged walls, he dived and spun towards the ground. At the last instant before impact, he transformed, impacting deep into the ice. He strode toward the figure awaiting him.

"Stop showing off," Megatron's voice echoed through the canyon.

"My apologies, my Lord Megatron. That was not my intention. I felt it necessary, in case our opponents have discovered some new way of tracking us. Something, perhaps, that Soundwave has not discovered. It would be better to disappear suddenly, and completely," Starscream lied, both about the possibility of being tracked, and about showing off. He couldn't help but to throw in the suggestion of incompetence on Soundwave's part.

Megatron stalked forward in slow, measured steps. The Decepticon leader still bore several wounds from his last, fateful battle with Optimus Prime. A gash rent Megatron's face plates almost in two. Several chains – stolen from fleshlings, of all things – held his battered body together. The once proud Cybertronian had fallen far from his former glory. It took all of Starscream's self-control not to scoff at the pathetic specimen. Behind him, a serpentine neck lashed forward, metallic wings flashing overhead. Starscream spared a quick glare at Soundwave's mini-con, Laserbeak.

"So, thinking to cover your trail, you 'disappear' right at my feet? If the Autobots are following you, where _precisely_ do you think they'll start looking?" Megatron's voice rose steadily. Shards of ice shuddered and fell off the walls.

"Not here, my lord."

"Indeed. How do you come to that conclusion?"

"This canyon spreads several miles in both directions, my lord, with multiple junctures into other canyons or caverns. Any of those I could easy traverse to, and quickly as well, without breaking cover. Our enemies would expect me to misdirect them, even backtrack. They would begin their search at possible locations far from here, that I could reach while still hidden from view. And we would detect any such effort long before it approached us." Starscream bowed before his looming master. "Besides, this is all theoretical. It was only a precautionary measure. My lord."

Starscream kept his visage lowered. As this planet's organic lifeforms counted time, only a few moments passed. But to Cybertronians, who could process thousands of functions in an instant, those moments were an eternity.

A metal hand crashed into Starscream's back, forcing him to the ground. Fingers crushed into his delicate inner circuitry. Starscream bit back a startled, pained screech.

"Do I have you attention? I want us to understand each other." Megatron twisted his hand slightly.

"Yes, master," Starscream bit out. He held himself still. Any movement caused his volatile leader to tighten his grip.

"Excellent. You are here to serve me. You are _not_ here to theorize. You are _not_ here to decide what chances to take. And you _are not_ here to drop down directly on our base with any chance of Autobot surveillance on you! You exist to serve. Cease serving me, and you will cease to exist. Does. This. Equation. Compute?"

"Yes. Master."

"Very good, Starscream. I had faith you could handle even simple equations given the proper … incentive." Megatron tightened his fingers one last time, then released his subordinate. He strode away. "Now, after careful consideration, wouldn't it have been easier to tell the truth, and admit you were showing off?"

Starscream shot a venomous glare at Megatron's retreating back. He carefully monitored his voice, keeping it proper and respectful. "Yes, my lord."

This little display was all about control. Megatron needed it, craved it. And Starscream would let him continue his delusion. He would play the submissive pawn in whatever plan Megatron contrived – which currently seemed to include sitting in an ice cave, sulking. The others still believed 'the great Lord Megatron' would rise again. Starscream knew better. Their leader was done, and had been since the Fallen had perished. He needed the others to realize this. They would. And then, Starscream would lead.

But first, the Autobots needed to take his bait.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Starscream in the movies always seemed too compliant to me. Where was his famous back stabbing, his grabs for power? I'd just finished reading the novel Transformers: Exodus (in which Starscream is a strong, devious character, someone I could see being the second in command of the Decepticons) when I saw Dark of the Moon. Remembering that book's Starscream, I tried to imagine how he'd react to the current Megatron, and why he would be acting the way he was. It had to be an act, of course. So, this story was born. I tried to stay as cannon as possible to the movies. This takes place approximately one year after Revenge of the Fallen. Soundwave is still in orbit. Although I don't remember if it was stated in the movie, I'm assuming Laserbeak is part of Soundwave's cadre. Laserbeak is the only Dark of the Moon character that appears in this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I don't like it. It's too obvious. It has to be a trap." Ironhide motioned to the human's table, covered with the various objects the species seemed to believe necessary.

"It's not that obvious, though," Lt. Col. William Lennox replied. "Satellites have flown over Greenland … " he shuffled through some papers, "well, regardless, they've been over that place _a lot_, and haven't seen any sign of anything. Yet these villagers and a couple science stations in the middle of nowhere spot a jet? Not once, but several times? If it is Starscream, and he's trying to lure us in, why hide from the satellites? That's the sure way to get our attention. It's just weird."

"Starscream is infamous for laying traps. For that reason alone, I tend to agree with Ironhide." Optimus Prime nodded to his long time friend. "However, Lt. Col. Lennox also makes a valid point. I believe the description, 'weird,' applies well here."

"Are we sure that the villagers and scientists even saw a jet? Maybe it's some other plane?" Sideswipe asked.

"One of the outposts got a brief video. I examined it. In fact, I thought we _all_ had," Ratchet commented, glancing at Sideswipe. The other bot shrugged. "There wasn't as much detail as I'd have liked, but it appears not only to be a jet, but it also matches the basic structure of an F-22 Raptor."

"There are no F-22's stationed anywhere near Greenland. Hell, none of our birds are up there," Lennox said.

"Could another government have jets in the area?" Optimus asked.

"Not that they're saying."

"So. Either an unknown jet is skirting inhabited areas of Greenland, and yet avoiding every satellite overhead, or Starscream is up there doing … " Optimus shrugged, "something."

"It is entirely possible that he underestimates the local humans ability to detect his presence. He has never been spotted near any of their establishments," Ratchet suggested.

"Possible." Optimus mused. "Starscream was last seen with Megatron. We cannot overlook a possible lead to Megatron's location. We must investigate this."

"We bringing everyone?" Ironhide hefted one his cannons up. "It's been too long since we had us a good rumble."

"No. This may be a diversion, or a trap. Recon only. You and Sideswipe will go. If they're trying to draw us away from N.E.S.T. headquarters, I want to be ready to roll for whatever they have planned."

"On it." Ironhide punched Sideswipe in the shoulder as they moved off.

_Is that a good idea, Optimus? Those two, on recon? _Rachet asked his leader over a private comm channel.

_They are two of our finest warriors. If trouble finds them, they have the best chance of holding out until help arrives. We need everyone else ready here, in case this is a diversion, and the Decepticons strike elsewhere._

_You misunderstand my concern. I concur with the logic of your plan, but 'recon' implies stealth and observation. Those two are more likely to 'recon' with their guns or blades._

Optimus watched the two Autobots in question, and could not disagree with Ratchet. Perhaps he should include at least one other on the mission.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, it's kind of ridiculous," Sideswipe said.<p>

"Yeah." If Ironhide had not been in his alt-form, a black GMC Topkick pickup truck, he would have nodded.

"Where's the logic in it?"

"I'm not arguing with you."

"What kind of species names a island almost completely covered in ice, 'Greenland?'"

"Apparently humans."

"Here's the interesting part. Did you know there's actually an island they named Iceland? And it has quite a bit more vegetation – or 'green' – than Greenland."

"You're really stuck on this, aren't you?" Ironhide considered his companion.

"It just makes no sense."

"Hey," Lt. Col. Lennox broke in, patting Sideswipe's hood, "as interesting as this conversation is, the locals aren't used to talking cars, are we're coming into dock. Oh, and Sideswipe, don't forget your 'driver.' We don't need a repeat of the airport."

The three of them waited on the deck of a cargo ship N.E.S.T. 'borrowed' for this operation. Normal procedure involved dropping the Autobots off with a C-17, but here the huge military transport would stand out like a Vegas show girl at a church service. And facing Starscream in the air while packed in a cargo hold was a guaranteed way to die fast. Instead, they flew north and rendezvoused with the cargo ship in Iqaluit, Canada. From there, they voyaged across the Davis Strait toward Greenland's capital, Nuuk. The cargo ship traveled slowly, giving Lennox's companions plenty of time to explore various idiosyncrasies of the human race. Of course, he couldn't discount the idea that they might be teasing him. He couldn't tell. Reading the facial expressions of a dashboard was beyond him.

Their ship pulled into dock and Lennox climbed into Ironhide's cab. He glanced over, confirming Sideswipe had produced a holographic 'driver.' They had barely driven two blocks into the port before Ironhide braked suddenly, tires screeching. Sideswipe, disguised as a sleek Corvette Stingray, easily pulled up before rear ending them.

"What?" Lennox glanced around, reaching for his M4A1 hidden on the floorboards.

"A signal just went off. In Cybertronian. I jammed it. But I don't think I got it fast enough. It's a good bet someone knows we're here."

* * *

><p><em>Soundwave<em>, Starscream opened a private channel to the orbiting Decepticon, careful to keep his vocals neutral. Something had tripped a sensor, then immediately killed the signal.

_Yes, Starscream?_

_Report._

Unlike the previous times he'd asked, Starscream carefully listened to Soundwave's reply. He noted the other Decepticons' locations, and confirmed that the spymaster accounted for each bot. As anticipated, besides himself, Laserbeak and their 'great leader' Megatron, there were no other Decepticons in Greenland. The Autobots had arrived. Finally.

He paced a short distance from the other two. Keeping his peripheral attention on them, he transmitted a brief, private signal to his sensor network near the interrupted node. That would activate them, providing a trail for the Autobots to follow. Right to Megatron.

Now Starscream needed an excuse to leave. Time for the next stage of his plan. He strode back to the avian robot.

"Laserbeak." The serpentine neck snaked toward him, head bobbing. "Does Soundwave have his spies in the human city of Boston?"

"Yes."

Starscream nodded as if he had not already known the answer. "What have they learned of the extra human troops arriving there?"

A small N.E.S.T. facility located there monitored that city and surrounding areas. Starscream had covertly watched them – and Soundwave's spies – since he had discovered them several months ago. He had kept the knowledge to himself, waiting for a fortuitous situation to use it.

Laserbeak was silent a moment, communicating with Soundwave. "The situation needs further investigation."

"Indeed," Starscream filled his vocals with scorn, secretly pleased. The pieces were in place. Soon, very soon now.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Lennox asked.<p>

"Same plan. We recon, find some solid info to bring back," Ironhide replied. He carried the human down a rural road, Sideswipe cruising behind them. "And maybe scrap Starscream while we're here."

"Huh. I don't remember that last bit when Optimus laid out the plan at HQ."

"Works for me," Sideswipe's voice transmitted through Ironhide's speakers. Lennox sometimes forgot the Autobots could listen and speak in each others interiors.

"They know we're here," Lennox reminded them.

"They know we're _somewhere_. Maybe. I cut that signal off fast."

"You're moving too slow," Sideswipe grumbled.

"We're being cautious. We're reconning. Means we gotta be like normal vehicles, not show off."

"Means we gotta be boring?"

"Stop griping. Wait ... " Ironhide pulled over. He muttered, "Would you look at that."

"Did it see us?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's not reacting yet, so I don't think so."

"You guys want to fill me in?" Lennox asked, scanning the rocky scenery.

"There's another scanner up ahead, like in the city. But this one hasn't detected us. I'm going to jam it."

They tracked down the sensor after Ironhide neutralized it. After some discussion, they concluded the nodes likely were most likely an early warning system. Why have a warning system, if there wasn't something to protect here? It was their only lead – so far, there'd been no reports of a mysterious jet since they'd landed – and they decided to follow it. That meant trying to find more. After some searching, they did. Two Autobots and one human set off after it: heading toward the center of Greenland, and its immense glacier.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is still Starscream's story, but I neededwanted to write the Autobots' response to what he's doing. So that's why this one is mostly about them. I couldn't help but add the part where Sideswipe echoes Starscream's thoughts from chapter one. I also wanted to keep this roughly the same length as the first chapter, so I ended up with four segments in this one. I didn't think any of these were long enough, or made sense enough, to stand alone as a chapter by themselves. Next chapter should be the final one, except perhaps for an epilogue. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_They appear to be in the same organization that assists the Autobots_, Soundwave reported to Starscream, Megatron and Laserbeak. He uploaded relevant data and reports to the three. Starscream reluctantly admired the spymaster's skills. He had discovered the Autobots' human conspirators faster than imagined. Thankfully, that shouldn't interfere with Starscream's plans. Assuming the Autobots were halfway competent.

_There are Autobots there?_ Megatron asked.

_Negative._

_Well done, Soundwave._

Starscream snarled silently. The orbiting bot had spies sitting in Boston for all this time, and until Starscream mentioned it, he had never noticed the humans. Yet, Megatron congratulated him. Intolerable.

"Starscream."

"Yes, my Lord Megatron." He bowed expansively, burying his frustration.

"Go there. You will teach them their error in helping the Autobots."

"Of course, master. I would love nothing more." Starscream hesitated. He confirmed that Laserbeak was paying attention. "With your permission, I will need to cover my trail. I should circle around, approach them from an angle that will not lead back here. However, that journey will take quite some time. I will be unable to protect you."

"I am Megatron! I do not need Starscream to protect me. I need no one." Megatron advanced on him. "Leave. Now."

"Yes, master. At once, my lord." He bowed again, backing away. A side glance confirmed that Laserbeak – and by extension, Soundwave – had observed the entire exchange. Excellent. Witnesses to both his desire to safeguard their leader, and that wish being refuted forcefully. At a respectful distance, he leapt into the air, his body folding and twisting as he assumed his alt-form.

Starscream barely concealed his excitement. The Autobots were coming, and Megatron was alone. Well, Laserbeak was still there, but in a fight the mini-con hardly mattered. Assuming more than one arrived – and it insulted him to consider they might only send a single Autobot to investigate him – they should have little trouble dealing with the weakened Megatron and the tiny avian robot. Soon, so very soon now.

He calculated his destination – his alibi – and several routes that would delay him long enough, allowing the Autobots to find and deal with Megatron. He discarded most as too out of the way. Soundwave's satellite orbited almost directly overhead now. The spymaster monitored Greenland and his beloved leader closely. Soundwave needed to believe Starscream was taking the quickest, yet indirect, route available.

After a few moments, he settled on a course. It traveled near the Autobots probable location. As expected, they had been jamming the sensor nodes. A few had briefly flickered, then silence. Unfortunately, that made tracking them difficult. But if they followed the nodes, Starscream's own route should avoid them. It was a risk, but necessary.

Starscream raced near ground level, ducking into canyons and between mountains. Idly spiraling through the air, he imaged how to properly express his horror and shock over the soon-to-be death of their leader. Such pleasant thoughts could entertain him all day.

His internal alarms blared, interrupting his musing. Missiles streaked up at him.

Starscream banked sharply away, recovering from his surprise. Two glanced off his undercarriage before he adjusted his trajectory. Accelerating, he pulled skyward, rolling and dodging more incoming fire. Startled, he scanned the mountains on either side. Ironhide and Sideswipe followed his path with another barrage. He switched to thermal scans. Hidden behind an outcropping crouched one of their fleshling allies.

Here? The Autobots were here: _not_ following nodes like they were supposed to. They wouldn't find Megatron. All his plans, perfectly laid out, and yet the Autobots show up _here_?

_Why are you _here_?_ Starscream broadcast to them, furious. He circled high overhead, well out of the Autobots' effective range. They still fired at him, regardless.

_What's wrong, 'Con? Did we scare you?_ Ironhide sent back, eager to engage his enemy.

_Hey, Starscream, why don't you come down here and play with us? _Sideswipe added.

_Play? Very well. Try this one. It's one of my favorite games. Enjoy._

Starscream plummeted. As he fell, he launched a continuous stream of missiles at the infuriating bots. They took cover. He was too far away, but it forced them to break off their own concentrated attack. Ironhide returned fire haphazardly as he dove aside. Starscream easily avoided the wild shots, swooping low below a ledge, under the Autobots' line-of-sight. Spinning, he angled upward an instant later, arching toward the last known position of their human ally. He sped back over the ledge. Before him, the fleshling reversed direction: from sprinting forward to almost falling over backwards away from the Decepticon.

Starscream fired two missiles.

They streaked away, over the startled human and high into the cliff face. Exploding outward, rock and ice rained down, knocking more and more rubble loose. The avalanche built upon itself, growing and tumbling toward the slow organic creature below. Chuckling, Starscream raced away.

Sideswipe sprang toward his endangered ally. The Autobot easily reached and scooped up his target. Debris crashed around them. Extending his lethal blade, Sideswipe jumped around or cut his way through stone and ice. Satisfied the smaller bot and human were occupied, Starscream turned his attention to his true target.

Ironhide continued firing at him with both his cannons. Sheer speed and dexterity saved Starscream. He rolled in a quick loop, putting the weapons master in his sights. Both opponents shot a quick burst, before the incoming fire forced them to dodge aside. Starscream cursed to himself. This sort of head on confrontation was not his strength. He preferred to strafe his targets, striking and rushing away before they could mount a counterattack. And always from a distance. This straight on combat was Ironhide's specialty – a thought that did not thrill him. However, he had little choice. His diversion with the avalanche wouldn't last, and Sideswipe would return soon. And most likely the human. Those creatures had proved amazingly annoying. It was too much to hope the rocks and ice would destroy them.

_Starscream, what is your situation?_ Soundwave's calm voice broke into Starscream's cursing.

_Have you not been watching? Are your visual receptors malfunctioning? I thought _you_ were monitoring this area._

Silence. Perhaps the spymaster was finally performing a useful task.

_Starscream! What is happening there? _Megatron growled over his internal receiver.

Then again, perhaps not.

He cursed, as several of Ironhide's cannon blasts singed him. Briefly, he visualized Soundwave's broken and smoldering body at his feet.

_I have discovered two Autobots here; Ironhide and Sideswipe. _'Discovered' sounded much better than 'stumbled upon,' and infinitely better than 'was ambushed by.' _I have engaged them. Sideswipe is temporarily occupied. I am currently combating Ironhide._

Starscream paid minor heed to Megatron after that, answering further questions curtly, albeit respectfully. Ironhide demanded more attention.

Despite several hits, from both machine guns and missiles, Ironhide wasn't slowing down. Starscream changed tactics: instead of firing at the weapon specialist, he switched to the slope directly below him. He rolled, bombarding the cliff while minimizing Ironhide's hits. At a different time, he might have found it humorous that he considered a mountain an easier kill than the Autobot.

The cliff began giving away. Jogging sideways, Ironhide continued firing with a stubborn single mindedness. Starscream swung around the mountain. Once out of sight, he partially transformed to his true form – just enough to reverse the direction of his engines. He threw himself into a rapid 180, and resumed his alt-form. The Autobots would expect him to reemerge on the opposite side. He wouldn't oblige them. A moment after disappearing behind the mountain, he blasted back around.

And into Ironhide's cannon fire.

Starscream screeched. Plasma tore into him. Fire bloomed across his armor, eating inside it and fusing several of his internal circuits. The explosion scrambled his external sensors, effectively blinding him. Rotating into a spin, he sped skyward, away from the damnable Autobots. He needed time. Unable to track incoming fire, he took several more minor hits. Frantic, he rerouted his internal functions, prioritizing external sensors. Autobot fire dropped off as he gained altitude and left their effective range. Moments later – which stretched for an eternity to the blinded Decepticon – he regained visuals and basic sensor functionality.

He scanned the terrain below. Ironhide and Sideswipe – back in action, both firearms drawn – stood ready, waiting. The smaller, silver bot gestured at him, inviting him to come back down. Even the fleshling stood nearby, wielding a grenade launcher. Starscream considered various avenues of attack, and discarded them. He then considered what lie would convince Megatron he was acting in his leader's interests by abandoning this fight. He was wounded, and did not care for the current circumstances. Circling the battlefield, he weighed his options.

_Enough, Starscream. Fall back. We're done here._

_Wha- ? I mean, as you wish, my lord._

Soundwave must have been broadcasting the fight to Megatron. Finally, the orbiting bot provided a useful service.

Interesting. The order contradicted Megatron's normal viscous nature. It also confirmed his leader's secret insecurity. Megatron never hesitated in risking his followers' lives. Now, when a fight so close to his own location began to sour, he ordered a retreat? Megatron must want loyal Decepticons nearby, ready and available to defend him. But Starscream wasn't going to argue. It mirrored his own goal of self preservation.

He spared an annoyed glance at the Autobots below. All his planning, so many days of careful preparation, setting everything up, just to give them a chance at what they wanted, killing Megatron, and they what, get lost along the way?

He spat a curse at them, and sped away.

* * *

><p>"Huh. I think I need Ratchet to check my audio receptors," Ironhide muttered, watching Starscream disappear into the distance.<p>

"Why's that?" Sideswipe checked his blade for nicks.

"I swear Starscream called just us 'incompetents.' Like he was mad because we did something wrong."

"What, 'cause we didn't finish scrapping him? That ain't no big thing. Just tell him to come down a little closer. I'll scrap him good." Sideswipe extended his other blade, admiring them. He nodded at the larger bot, chuckling. "Heh, I told you following the canyon was better idea than those sensors. Starscream always liked sneaking around."

"Yeah, yeah, you're some kinda genius, aren't you? So, how many of your shots hit him?"

"What matters here, is none of yours would've if _I _hadn't suggested this route."

Ironhide shoved the silver bot, shaking his head. He tried to ignore the other's laugh.

"I really hate that guy," Lennox came up to them, knocking dust off himself. He nodded toward the empty sky. "He dropped a mountain on me. A _mountain_."

"Aw, that just means he likes you. He's shy, and doesn't know how to express himself." Sideswipe patted Lennox's back, so very gently.

"You've been around humans too long." Ironhide shook his head again.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: After this, I have an epilogue planned. I was tempted to have the Autobots actually find Megatron but: 1) I didn't think Megatron could have survived it, and that would not have been canon, if I'd killed him; 2) I wanted Starscream to get some action, regardless if he wanted to or not (sorry Starscream, but it's my story, and if I say you fight, I get my way); and 3) really, when has Starscream's plans actually worked? Even the good ones. He has the worst luck. I really couldn't go and break tradition, now could I? :P Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Megatron ordered them out of Greenland. Starscream was not surprised. With Megatron's hiding place exposed, they needed another location for their glorious leader to continue sulking.

As he escorted them, Starscream briefly entertained the idea of leading his illustrious leader within visual range of the only human outpost this far out. One last chance for the Autobots. He discarded this. Should they find his small troupe, Megatron would expect him to throw his life away protecting the failing leader's worthless carcass. Unacceptable.

Starscream had no qualms about abandoning Megatron to die. However, Soundwave still orbited the planet, monitoring everything below. The spymaster, and several other Decepticons, revered Megatron. If he allowed Megatron to die – and, more important, they learned of it – they would never accept him as their leader. He needed Megatron to fail on his own. Or, at the very least, appear to.

Patrolling in circles around Megatron and Laserbeak, Starscream monitored the chains strapped around his leader. Megatron, wanting to depart quickly, had assumed a flying alt-form. Truly, it would be perfect if those chains failed, causing the Decepticon leader to plummet from the air. At this height, and with Megatron's poor condition, the fall would probably destroy him. Of course, being ever helpful, Starscream had suggested flying low to ground. His leader had refused the idea. As he knew Megatron would.

It was all a game. And Starscream knew how to play it. Very well indeed.

As the chains shuttered, crashing together, Starscream fumed. He could see a weak spot. One shot. That's all it'd take to rid himself of Megatron. The chains would snap, and he'd have won. Dealing with Laserbeak would be more difficult. He'd have to severe the mini-con's link to Soundwave, and silence him quickly. And permanently. But it could be done.

Except, high above, the ever-vigilant witness circled.

Soundwave's presence kept interfering with Starscream's plans. He didn't need to strike directly at the spymaster. The other bot served his purpose, served it well even. Starscream just needed him to serve that purpose on the surface, and not in space, watching everything he did.

He couldn't suggest that Megatron summon Soundwave down. Starscream chuckled. No, that would assure Soundwave stayed above the atmosphere for a millennia. Instead, he decided to point out how important certain intelligence operations were. And occasionally remind Megatron of the few times the mini-cons had failed. It would take time, but eventually Megatron would decide that Soundwave needed to personally oversee his spies. And the spymaster would obey. Just as Starscream wanted.

They left the rocks and ice of Greenland behind, and flew out over open water. And a softer landing if Megatron's chains failed. Starscream sighed.

He resigned himself to waiting. This plan had failed. Another opportunity would present itself. Even if he had to manufacture it. If nothing else, he knew Megatron's time as leader would end soon. And Starscream would be ready.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes, Final Thoughts: It's short, I know. It's my first fanfic, so I wanted something short and (hopefully) sweet. I didn't want to take on too much right off the bat. I tried to tie it in with DOTM by hinting at why Soundwave's no longer in orbit. I hope overall it was enjoyable. I have some ideas for others fics: 2 one-shots, and a longer one, set after DOTM, titled 'Aftermath.' Hopefully I'll get one of those up soon. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
